The Rise of MetalSeadramon
by Archaeosine
Summary: The story of how MetalSeadramon became a Dark Master. Update: I completed the story. The last chapter has been added and final revisions have been made. Also, I changed the rating to T for violence in the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Very few fanfics have been written about my favorite digimon, MetalSeadramon, so I decided to write a story about how he became a Dark Master.

Background info: The story takes place during the first season, after the DigiDestined followed Myotismon to Japan.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters in this fanfic.

* * *

Piedmon sat in his office in his massive estate, clutching a glass of wine. He reclined in his leather chair and pondered his plans for the Dark Master's total domination of the Digital World: plans that he had meticulously devised for years with the aid of his comrades, Puppetmon and Machinedramon. He was confident that the Dark Masters could take over all of the land in the Digital World, but his plans would not be complete until he found a way to control the oceans.

Piedmon summoned Machinedramon through the estate's intercom system. Machinedramon was a cold, calculating robot; in Piedmon's mind, that made him the perfect consultant. Several minutes later, the mechanical dragon arrived at Piedmon's office.

"As you know, Machinedramon, our plans for global domination are near completion," explained Piedmon. "Conquering the land of the DigiWorld should be a relatively easy task for us. At the moment, however, the oceans are out of our grasp. Neither you, nor Puppetmon, nor myself are well equipped for aquatic expeditions; therefore, I fear we will be unable to achieve oceanic control in our current state. I believe we have little choice but to find an additional ally, one who is native to the sea."

"I concur," replied Machinedramon. "Control of the oceans is crucial."

"I'm sure you know much more about the species of this world than I do. Pray tell, Machinedramon, what aquatic mega level digimon are there?"

On his hard drive, Machinedramon had an analyzer with information on virtually every digimon in existence. After a few moments of searching, he found the data Piedmon was looking for.

"According to my information, Piedmon, there is only one species of mega level aquatic digimon: MetalSeadramon. Unfortunately for us, MetalSeadramon are quite rare. In fact, only three exist at the moment."

"Quite a shame," remarked Piedmon as he took a sip from his wine glass, "although I suppose it will make it easier for us to decide which one we should focus on. Do go on, Machinedramon."

"The first MetalSeadramon is over a hundred years old. He's well past his prime, and I don't think he would be of much use. The second one is very much a loner who often hides out in remote corners of the world. Tracking him would be veritably impossible, and even if we were to locate him, I sincerely doubt that he would want to join us."

"That leaves us with only one other choice. Tell me about the third MetalSeadramon."

"For a start, he's quite young- twenty five years old to be exact."

"Twenty five years old? Ha!" scoffed Piedmon. "Compared to us, he is practically a child! Do you find it wise to invest in someone who is so young and inexperienced?"

"Age does not necessarily equate to expertise. It would be foolish to dismiss him simply because he is younger than us. Still, I'd be lying if I said that this MetalSeadramon did not have any faults. According to my information, he is not exceptionally intelligent. Also, he had a tendency to be a bit overconfident in himself at times. But what he does possess is strength. His power is virtually unrivaled. With all due respect, he probably exceeds you, Puppetmon, and myself in terms of pure physical strength. He is carnivorous and thus he possesses innate hunting abilities and a natural aggression, which are ideal traits for a Dark Master to have."

"He certainly seems to be the best choice out of the three MetalSeadramon. Strength and determination will be needed to conquer the vast oceans; this MetalSeadramon appears to possess both characteristics."

"He is, however, a data type. I assume you are aware of the nature of such digimon…" commented Machinedramon.

"I am…and that may be a problem. Being a data type, he is by no means inherently evil. He may choose to fight on our side…but he could just as likely join the forces of good. If that happens, we will have a most dangerous opponent on out hands, and he may well become our most powerful source of opposition…not counting those bloody DigiDestined, although with any luck they will stay on Earth and never return to the DigiWorld."

"I don't think that it will be exceptionally difficult to get him on our side, Piedmon. As I have previously stated, he is somewhat simple minded. I believe that if we promise him power, promise him that he will rule the world with us, he will be swayed."

Piedmon thought about the situation, and after a few moments of pensiveness he spoke.

"It is crucial that we convince MetalSeadramon to join us. Not only do we need him for oceanic control, but he must also be prevented from becoming an opponent of ours. Machinedramon, due to your tracking system, I am entrusting you with the task of locating MetalSeadramon and bringing him to me. If the sea dragon chooses to fight on our side, we will truly be unstoppable…"


	2. Chapter 2

MetalSeadramon swam through the ocean at a speed of 30 knots. Most would consider the life he lived- swimming, eating, going to the surface for air, sleeping for a few hours - dreadfully boring and repetitive, but it was the only life MetalSeadramon knew. He had spent almost his entire existence in the water, and he knew very little about the occurrences on land.

Machinedramon, meanwhile, was having a difficult time tracking the serpent. Not only did he swim at a very fast rate, but he was often far out in the ocean. Machinedramon was not waterproof; he had no chance of an encounter until MetalSeadramon swam closer to land.

Finally, after several days of frustration, Machinedramon's tracker indicated that MetalSeadramon was approaching the continent of Server. The robot made his way to a beach on the Server coastline and after an hour saw what appeared to be a large, serpentine shadow under the water several hundred feet off shore.

_He's very close to the surface. This should get his attention,_ thought Machinedramon as he fired his Giga Cannons into the air, causing a bright flash.

Machinedramon saw the shadow turn 90 degrees, swim towards him, and stop. MetalSeadramon poked his head through the surface and looked around.

_About time,_ thought Machinedramon, relieved that his tracking duties were over. He briefly studied the MetalSeadramon. Much of his body was still submerged, but Machinedramon could tell that this digimon was a particularly mammoth specimen. Except for his lower jaw, his serpentine body was entirely covered with golden armor that shone in the sun. He wore a uniquely shaped helmet on his head; there was what looked to be an energy cannon built into the front of it. He had long, purple hair that hung out the back of his helmet. _He looks to be almost invincible. Like me, he's vulnerable to a Dramon Killer attack. It's his only weakness. Otherwise, his armor is completely impregnable._

Machinedramon's inspection of MetalSeadramon was interrupted when the sea dragon spoke.

"Hey. You need something?"

"You will see soon enough. First of all, allow me to introduce myself. I am Machinedramon. I take it you are MetalSeadramon?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Have you, by any chance, ever heard of Devimon, Etemon and Myotismon?"

"I don't know much about what happens on land," replied MetalSeadramon. "I live in the sea, y'know."

"Well then, I'll fill you in on the details. They are all digimon that have tried to rule the Digital World. A pesky group known as the "DigiDestined" have destroyed Devimon and Etemon. Both the DigiDestined and Myotismon have gone to another dimension called Earth. They have been there some time now, and there is no indication they will return anytime soon. This means that anyone who would now try to conquer this world would not face powerful opposition. My associates, Piedmon and Puppetmon, as well as myself have such a goal in mind, and we feel you could be of help to us."

"Let me get this straight: you're asking me to help you take over the world? Is this a joke or something?" MetalSeadramon asked. He was audibly surprised by the machine's proposal.

"This is no joke, my friend, and I assure you that the situation is much more plausible than you may think. The power of us mega level digimon is immense. Even several ultimates combined would have difficulty beating one mega. And you, MetalSeadramon, are one of the very few megas in this world. You could easily destroy almost any digimon. If you join us, the combined power of our group, the Dark Masters, would be greater than anything the Digital World has ever seen before. This world is weak and defenseless; we can easily take it over."

"That's just crazy, man. Besides, the way I see it, my life is perfect the way it is now."

"Is that so? You expect me to believe that you're actually content with the life you live? You have no wish to do anything beyond aimlessly wandering throughout the oceans? You are one of the strongest digimon in the world; you honestly have no desire to utilize your powers? Join us, and you will be a part of the most powerful oligarchy ever. You will become one of the four kings, nay, Gods of the Digital World!"

Machinedramon waited for a response that did not come. MetalSeadramon was in a state of contemplative silence. It was evident that Machinedramon's words had struck a chord with the sea dragon.

"I don't expect you to make such an important decision off the top of your head. Remember this location," said Machinedramon. "I will return here in one week. If you return as well, we can discuss this matter further. If I don't see you here in seven days, I will assume you are not interested in the offer. Well, I'll see you soon, hopefully. Farewell, MetalSeadramon."

And with that, the robot walked off, leaving the serpent alone with his thoughts.

_I can't believe this. It's like something out of a dream,_ thought MetalSeadramon. For the first time in his life, MetalSeadramon began to question his way of living.

_Is this really what I want? Is my life really that pointless? Ruling the world…am I really that powerful?_

MetalSeadramon's mind was a maelstrom of conflicting emotions.

_This isn't going to be an easy decision._


	3. Chapter 3

Machinedramon returned to the estate, where he found Piedmon sharpening the edges of his swords in anticipation of the battles that he hoped to be fighting soon.

"How did it go?" he inquired as he ran a sharpening stone along one of the blades.

"I can't say for sure, but I believe it went quite well. The promise of power can be a very effective impetus. MetalSeadramon didn't seem to have much interest at first, but it seems like I was able to get him to seriously consider the offer," replied Machinedramon.

"That's all well and good, Machinedramon, yet I can't help but notice that you haven't told me whether or not he actually accepted."

"He couldn't make the decision on the spot. I told him to return in seven days if he were interested. I realize that you would have preferred for me to bring MetalSeadramon directly to you after I located him. I apologize for being unable to do so, but he's one of the most powerful digimon I've ever seen. I wouldn't want to get on his bad side by acting as if I were forcing him to join."

"Well then, I suppose I have no choice but to continue waiting until I can put my plans into action," sighed Piedmon with a slight air of disappointment.

* * *

Due to his size and strength, MetalSeadramon was at the top of the food chain in the Digital World. He could be an aggressive and proficient hunter when he was hungry. As a consequence of this, he had very few acquaintances.

There was, however, one digimon whom he was quite close to: a female MegaSeadramon. The two were quite similar in age; MetalSeadramon was older than MegaSeadramon, but only by about a year. They had known each other for most of their lives and the relationship between the two had recently become more serious.

MetalSeadramon's aquadynamic body cut through the ocean as he swam to the underwater cave where MegaSeadramon lived. Still in disbelief over what had recently happened, he needed to someone to talk to and his girlfriend was the only digimon he knew well enough to confide in.

MetalSeadramon entered the cave and, finding MegaSeadramon sleeping, he gently nudged her awake.

"Metal? Is that you?" she said as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Yeah, it's me," MetalSeadramon replied. "Sorry about waking you up, but **the** craziest thing in my life just happened to me and I have to get this off my chest before I go insane. You might not believe me on this, but I swear it's all true."

"Okay. Fire away," she said, her interest piqued.

"Well, I was swimming around Server when I saw a bright flash above the water. I went to the surface to see what happened and I saw a giant robot standing on a beach. He said that he was part of some group called the 'Dark Masters.' He told me that- I kid you not -they were planning on taking over the world, and that they wanted me to join them."

MegaSeadramon was understandably a bit incredulous. "You're serious about this not being a joke?"

"I swear on my life I'm not BSing you, Mega. That robot guy must have tracked me down, and that isn't exactly an easy task. If he's willing to do that, he's gotta be serious about me joining."

"So this is real…you're not considering the offer, are you?"

"Well…"

"What? You're actually thinking about joining some group of crazies who think they can take over the world?"

"Their plan isn't as crazy as I first thought," replied MetalSeadramon. "The three Dark Masters are, like me, mega level digimon. They're some of the strongest digimon in the world, and when you combine this with the fact that there are few who could put up a strong resistance, the plan seems like it might actually work."

"Why would you want to join that type of group, anyway?"

"When I was talking to that robot, he brought up some good points. I realized that I could do **a lot** more with my powers than just hunt for food. This is a chance for me to go from some guy who spends most of his time just swimming around to one of the rulers of the world! If you got an offer like that, wouldn't you at least consider it?"

"Hmm…I suppose you haven't made your decision yet?"

"Yeah. I'll need some more time to make up my mind. But I felt I needed to tell you about this first."

MegaSeadramon thought about the situation for a few moments before she spoke.

"I guess this is something you'll have to decide for yourself. But please, Metal, think carefully about this. I don't know anything about these 'Dark Masters,' but they don't sound like the type of group I'd want to get myself mixed up with. This seems like the type of thing that could lead to you getting hurt or worse. I don't want to see something bad happen to you, so please...be careful."

"Hey, I'll be fine. As long as I have you, there's no way I'm gonna let myself get killed!" MetalSeadramon said with a grin on his face. "I'll be back once I've made my decision. Who knows- the next time you see me, I might be one of the Dark Masters. Maybe I could get them to let you become a Dark Mistress. Think about it: both you and me, ruling the world together! If that's not quality time, I don't know what is. Whaddya think?"

"You can be pretty strange, Metal, but you're certainly a fascinating guy," she replied with a laugh. "I'll see you soon, and remember: watch yourself out there."

The two serpents embraced and said good-bye before MetalSeadramon swam off. He was somewhat disappointed that MegaSeadramon was apprehensive about the prospect of him joining the Dark Masters, but he was beginning to feel ready to decide once and for all what to do. The only opinions that would affect his decision were those of himself and MegaSeadramon, and while his girlfriend was not exactly thrilled with the idea, she had still told him that the decision was his and his alone.

_Like Mega said, this is something I need to decide for myself,_ he thought. _I need to choose what's best for me. But what **is** best for me? Would I only find trouble if I joined the Dark Masters?_

_Good thing I have a week to decide…_


	4. Chapter 4

MetalSeadramon thought he would feel ready to decide after talking with MegaSeadramon, but making a decision that could have such radical consequences was proving to be difficult. He had spent days swimming aimlessly and wondering exactly what he should do. Machinedramon's deadline was rapidly approaching, and he would need to make up his mind soon.

MetalSeadramon surfaced and looked around. He was by himself in the middle of the ocean; it was the perfect place for him to resolve the situation once and for all.

"This is my chance to do something with my life," he said to himself. "I don't know what my destiny is, but I know what it's not: letting my strengths go to waste."

It was late in the evening. MetalSeadramon turned his head to watch the setting sun, and the last rays of sunlight for the day gleamed on his armor with a dark shade of orange.

"If I join them, there won't be any turning back. But this is the kind of chance I only get once in a lifetime…why would I want to turn back on that? I **will** become a Dark Master!" he proclaimed, his voice resolute. "This is my moment to shine!"

MetalSeadramon dove under the ocean's surface and swam back to the beach, where Machinedramon was waiting for him.

"Ah, MetalSeadramon! Was our offer to your liking?"

"I'd say it's a pretty good deal. I'm definitely not gonna let myself pass up on it," replied MetalSeadramon.

"Excellent choice, my friend. Now then, I think it's time that you met the leader of the Dark Masters."

The robotic dragon gave MetalSeadramon instructions on how to reach Piedmon, and as the armor-clad serpent swam away, Machinedramon radioed to the estate.

"MetalSeadramon has accepted. I directed him to the meeting point, and I suggest you move quickly if you wish to get there in time; he's a fast swimmer."

"Very good, Machinedramon. I must admit, though, I cannot shake my disconcertion over the attributes of data types."

"You're still worried about that? It certainly seems to me that he wishes to become a Dark Master."

"It just feels difficult to accept him as one of us. Wait a second…Machinedramon, do you remember that Gazimon I caught sneaking around and trespassing on my estate grounds? What did I do with him?"

"You threw that Gazimon into the dungeon, Piedmon. You said that you had a feeling you would find a use for him eventually."

"Well, I've always taken great pride in my prescience. I think it's time for that bloody snooper to make himself useful."

Piedmon chuckled to himself and ended the radio transmission.

* * *

MetalSeadramon followed the directions Machinedramon gave him and wound up in front of a cliff that overlooked the sea. A digimon dressed in jester-like clothing was sitting on the cliff's edge. 

"Greetings, MetalSeadramon!" exclaimed the digimon in a cheerful voice. "I am Piedmon. I am very pleased that you wish to join the Dark Masters, but there is a subject that must be discussed first."

"What is it?" asked MetalSeadramon.

"We cannot expect to take over the Digital World without fighting. Resistance likely will not be strong, but it is resistance nonetheless. Even after we take over, there will still be digimon who take up arms against us. These enemies are a threat to our existence and they will need to be destroyed. You will have to deal with them should you become a Dark Master, thus, a condition must be met before you can join."

MetalSeadramon began to feel a bit uneasy. Machinedramon had not been exceptionally detailed in describing the Dark Master's plan, and he had given little thought on how exactly they intended on taking over. MetalSeadramon didn't even think that most digimon would try to fight back; he had assumed that a group a megas could take over the DigiWorld unopposed.

"Do you see that Gazimon over there?" Piedmon pointed to a large rock that had a Gazimon chained to it. "I must ask you to destroy him. Perhaps this seems cruel, but in all honestly, cruelty is entailed in the position of Dark Master. If you are unable to bring yourself to do this, I fear that you are not cut out to join us."

MetalSeadramon was hesitant. He had killed before, but only while hunting for food. For MetalSeadramon, the hunt was a matter of survival; a massive carnivore like him would quickly starve without the food provided by hunting. Yes, he had killed before, but MetalSeadramon had never committed cold-blooded murder.

Piedmon frowned. _How pathetic,_ he thought. _It looks like data types cannot be trusted to do the work of a virus. But, my word, this fellow is huge! The last thing I need is to have this leviathan as an opponent. Perhaps this will encourage him…_

Piedmon began to yell. "Do it now or the deal is off, and I can guarantee that **no one** else will **ever** offer you an opportunity like this!"

As soon as Piedmon finished speaking, the energy cannon on MetalSeadramon's helmet began to glow a light green. "River of Power!" shouted MetalSeadramon as he turned his head towards the Gazimon. He fired a concentrated beam of energy from the cannon, instantly deleting the Gazimon as well as vaporizing the rock that he had been chained to. It was surprisingly easy for MetalSeadramon. He did feel a slight tinge of guilt, but it was not a very strong sensation.

_Perhaps datas are useful after all,_ thought a smirking Piedmon, content with the fact that this new ally allowed him to finally go forward with his plans. "This is a decision you will not regret, MetalSeadramon," said Piedmon as he bowed. "I humbly welcome you to the Dark Masters."

The reality of what happened began to sink in.

_So this is it,_ thought MetalSeadramon. _I'm part of a group that can actually take over the world. And if anyone stands in our way - stands in **my** way - I can make them end up like that Gazimon. This really is like something out of a dream…but it's not. This is my real life._

The guilt MetalSeadramon had felt quickly abated, and was soon replaced with sensations of happiness and excitement.

_I think I can get used to this,_ thought the sea dragon as a smile slowly began to spread across his face. 

-The End-


End file.
